


phantom force

by servicetopthor



Series: Dick or Treat 2020 [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Bad Guys Win AU, Captivity, Father/Son Incest, Impregnation, M/M, Mpreg, POV Outsider, Ritual Public Sex, partly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servicetopthor/pseuds/servicetopthor
Summary: “The Sith needs to grow as the Empire does. Since Skywalker refuses to join himself, he will be forced to produce a child that will,” the Emperor announced with sly satisfaction.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Darth Vader
Series: Dick or Treat 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704907
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82
Collections: Dick or Treat - Scrohto Region, Prompt Table Challenge: Sexy and Kinky





	phantom force

**Author's Note:**

> For Dick or Treat and creative challenges table prompt "televised ritual sex". Admittedly, this ended up more whump-ish than sexy.

Han flipped on the small screen of the Imperial video communicator he snagged to keep track of the news. It was never good news. The Empire’s control stretched further and further every day. The Sith seemed to only grow more powerful too.

Today, his stomach dropped at the scene displayed. There was the Emperor on his throne, typical for these sorts of broadcasts, and Darth Vader standing next to him. The worrisome display was on the floor, where Luke laid naked in chains.

Han had the feeling he should turn this one off. He had heard about the captured rebels and what the Emperor did to them during these broadcasts. He never watched them out of respect for his friends, and to keep away any nightmares that would taunt him if he did. 

But this was the first time he had seen Luke in nearly a year. He had convinced himself Luke was dead because that truly would have been a better fate than living in chains under the Empire. Leia, of course, knew Luke was alive. She could always sense him, even in his weakened state of mind. That’s why she gathered a group of rebels and attempted to save him. 

Han didn’t go with. He knew what it meant, going on that sort of mission. Leia’s last words to him were cursing him to hell and back. He hadn’t heard from her in months.

Han’s attention focused back on the screen when he heard the Emperor say Luke’s name. “Young Skywalker has been shown the power of the Dark Side, and yet he still refuses to join the Sith.”

Luke was gaunt and pale. His hair had grown long and was dark from the lack of sun. Han could see bruising on his chest and face. Still, Luke held his chin up in defiance. Whatever was about to happen, he was not going to accept it cowardly.

Han nearly smiled at that. The sight of his old friend, still of strong mind even with a weakened body. 

“The Sith needs to grow as the Empire does. Since Skywalker refuses to join himself, he will be forced to produce a child that will,” the Emperor announced with sly satisfaction.

Han’s gaze was still fixed on Luke. He saw the fear in his blue eyes for a long second before Luke blinked it away, replacing it with controlled stoicism. 

“Darth Vader will sire the child, ensuring its place in the Dark Side,” the Emperor said with a wicked expression.

Han winced. He could feel a rage growing in him, when that could cause irrational actions. He imagined that’s what Leia felt, rage caused by feeling all of Luke’s pain and sorrow in captivity. 

Darth Vader began to move, walking to where Luke sat. Han watched Vader manhandle his son onto his hands and knees before he scrambled to turn off the device.

The silence that followed as Han stared at the blank screen was another sort of painful. Han went to go see if Chewbacca had finished the repairs on their stolen ship, pushing the images of Luke to the back of his mind.

\---

Luke’s limbs were too tired to fight against the gloved hands that pushed him. It was always humiliating to be placed in this position, but it was one he had now grown accustomed to. The Emperor had been using Luke as a reward to any officers that performed their duties well. It doubled as a punishment for Luke and training for what would be required of him now. Luke knew he was being prepared for a child when night after night the Emperor performed strange Force rituals on him. 

Luke thought such things were impossible, but nothing was possible through the Force. The man above him was proof of that, as the Chosen One was a supposed virgin birth. Luke wished his child could come about just as easily.

Vader’s breathing filled Luke’s ears as he felt the plug placed inside him being removed. Luke shivered once it was gone. He wasn’t empty long, Vader swiftly plunged into him.

Luke gasped, trying to pull away. “Father, stop,” he tried in vain as Vader began to move within him, setting a brutal, efficient pace. Luke’s chains rattled, but all he could hear blasted breathing. “Anakin—”

The Force circled Luke’s throat, stopping any more words from leaving Luke’s mouth. Luke wheezed as he tried to inhale the air around him. His fingers scratched at his throat, fingernails digging into his own skin in a desperate attempt to breathe again.

When Vader finally let go of Luke’s throat, Luke collapsed onto the floor. He coughed several times until his lungs no longer burned. He did not bother to push himself up onto his hands again. He laid his head on the floor, closing his eyes and trying to ignore what was happening.

He could feel the Force again, this time the Emperor’s as he performed yet another ritual. It always concentrated in Luke’s abdomen as the Emperor chanted an ancient language he was glad he couldn’t understand. It sounded menacing and powerful.

Vader’s movements were deep and his breaths off-pace. Luke was glad, it meant this would soon be over. One last thrust and Vader’s seed was planted. He pulled out and placed the plug inside once again. 

Luke could feel the Emperor’s Force again. His words were different, Luke assumed he was finishing the ritual and ensuring a child would be born. 

Luke did not move. When the Emperor finally stopped, Luke felt a strange sensation within him. He knew what it was.

\---

It was many months until Luke saw his father again. Luke was kept alone in a room near the med bay so they could monitor his pregnancy. His belly was considerably round now. Most days, Luke passed the time by plotting his escape and thinking of names for his daughter.

When the door opened, Luke saw a flash of black in the corner of his eyes. He assumed it was the Emperor. 

“Luke,” a deep voice stated.

Luke turned to see his father standing in the doorway. He was grateful for the loose black robes he was allowed to wear. “What are you doing here without your master?” Luke asked with a glare.

“Your sister escaped to Endor this morning,” Vader stated. 

Luke blinked, emotions flooding him he hasn’t felt in a long while. “You want me to tell you where she is?” he questioned slowly.

“No,” Vader said simply. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine,” Luke replied automatically before his suspicion grew. “Why?”

“When an officer comes to escort you to another room, I suggest you be quiet,” Vader explained, though it only led to more questions.

Luke could understand the implications. “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

Vader did not confirm anything. “I am sorry, Luke. I only ask you do not tell the child it’s true origins.”

Luke was shocked silent, even as Vader turned and left. The door closed and Luke stared at it for many long moments. He rested a hand on his stomach, deciding on the name Shmi.


End file.
